


I surrender who I've been for who you are

by murphysmotorcycle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphysmotorcycle/pseuds/murphysmotorcycle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Bellamy realizes how in love he is with Clarke.(Based off of Turning Page by Sleeping At Last)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I surrender who I've been for who you are

Never in his life would Bellamy Blake have guessed he’d have found what he’d been looking for (it seemed he’d been looking for a hundred years) in Clarke Griffin. He did, though, and it’s like she’s the entire galaxy in one person. She’s everything he dreamed of and more. For all these years he’s been thinking he’ll be ready so ready whenever he found the one girl he’d been searching for. Nothing, nothing at all, could have prepared him for the privilege of loving Clarke Griffin and being hers.  
In a million years, he couldn’t have been prepared for this hurricane of a girl who blew into his life right after he did the unthinkable, and hasn’t blown out of it since. Because of her, he has spent the past two and a half years completely blown away. Although Clarke is all he could have ever asked for, she is as described a natural disaster and that is exactly what she is. Just as no one could ever be prepared for a natural disaster, nothing could have ever prepared him to love her so deeply, so vastly, so passionately as he does.  
One of his favorite times in life is spent within the warmth of her touch. The little evenings they spend in their newly built cabin, just them, no kids, no responsibilities. In there, they are not the leaders of a clan of people, they are not responsible for 98 other lives and then some. In those times, they are simply Clarke and Bellamy. They are simply two teenagers who need eachothers. Some nights, the lives he has taken catch up with him and simply the warmth of her touch can help to calm him. Some nights, he is needy and all he wants is Clarke to hold him, and be there with him. And that is okay.  
Something that amuses him so much about the woman he loves, is how she smiles when she blushes. Clarke Griffin is a healer and she does not get embarrassed easily, but when she does she blushes the color of the sky when the sun is setting. He lives to make her blush just so he can see that smile. There have been so many nefarious things that they have seen, so she doesn’t light up like that very often but when she does, oh when she does, Bellamy feels himself falling infinitely deeper into this hole that is love.  
He finds her most beautiful, most cute, when she is focused and doing what she loves-healing people. Sometimes, he will just sit and watch her in the med bay when he gets time off(which is nearly never, so these are special times). When a challenging case comes in, she sets to work like it is the only thing that matters. She concentrates so hard that she curls her lip and it is in the med bay watching her work on Murphy, of all people, that he realizes he’s in love with her and it’s not opportune, or convenient, or in any way shape or form logical for their situation. He stares at her and realizes this and makes a silent promise to himself that he will NOT let this one slip through his fingers.  
On the hard days, he finds himself thinking less of do this for Octavia and more of do this for Clarke. She has shown him something worth living for, and it is herself. She has shown him how to live life, that he was doing it all wrong before. He sees now that he wasn’t truly living his life until Clarke Griffin came in the picture and jerked him out of his comfortable places, and made him question things. He wasn’t truly breathing until he had breathed in her scent. He wasn’t truly gazing until he was gazing and looking upon her.  
Her love for him is like his life force. She keeps him going, turning the page of each day. In the prospect of the harrowing things he had done in his short twenty three years of life, it takes a special person to understand you and not judge all the things he had done. It takes a special person not to call him a murderer, a criminal, an executioner, a bad person but to call him incredible, marvelous, awe-inspiring, and the most amazing person she knew. Her words are always the sweetest, and her love sweeter. Every kiss is a cursive line, every touch is a redefining phrase.  
When he decides he’s going to marry this girl and fast, before someone else realizes how amazing she is, he does it the best way he knows how. He could eloquently quote poetry into the wee hours of the morning, spend hours telling her of how her beauty astounds him, and she would love him just as much as she would if he simply outright told her. A proposal is not right without some declaration of love, Bell! Octavia exclaims, as she is helping him plan. So they compromise, and Bellamy picks out two stanzas of a poem that was once sung over five hundred years ago.  
They are in their cabin when he decides to do it. Clarke is sitting in front of their one front window on a stool made by Lincoln, reading a mythology book also given by his brother-in-law. She is shocked, when she looks up as he clears his throat and sees him on one knee in front of her. The book drops onto the dirt floor and her hands clasp together, tears already in her eyes.  
“I surrender who I’ve been for who you are, for nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart. If I had only felt how it feels to be yours, well I would have been known what I had been living for all along. Though we’re tethered to the story we must tell, when I saw you, I knew we would tell it well. With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas, like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees. I love you, Clarke Danielle Griffin, and I want to spend the rest of my God-forsaken life with you. I don’t see how I could ever do it without you, and I don’t think I will ever be able to again. Princess, I know I don’t have much to offer you, I was just a janitor and all we have is this wood cabin with a dirt floor, and I know there’s constantly some war or some problem but I promise to be good to you and love you for all our days. I promise that I will hold your hand through the bad times and the good and all the inbetween. We will take on everything together, grounders, mountain men, reapers, hell I would take on an atomic bomb for you. Please, please, marry me.”  
By this point, she is crying and he almost is. His hands are shaking as he pulls out a ring he had Raven make out of the dropship and it’s knocked out of his hand the minute he gets it out. He’s knocked over onto the ground, Clarke on top of him and she is kissing him and he can feel her tears. Bellamy is so scared, and basking in the moment until she pulls away and puts her forehead to his and says “Yes.” in the quietest voice he’s ever heard her use.  
“What was that, Princess? I didn’t hear you you’ve got to speak up.” He laughs as she smacks his chest, and smirks at her.  
“Yes, Bellamy David Blake, I’ll marry you!” she almost shouts. He lets out a noise of joy and happy tears are coming out of his eyes as he kisses her again. There are shouts outside their cabin VERY close to the door, and they break apart laughing as they hear Jasper shout.  
“FINALLY!” , there are shouts of joys and whoops and hollers and it seems to Clarke that the whole camp knew she was gonna be getting proposed to. She gets up and pulls him up with her, and they walk outside, hands entangled, to find all the delinquents sitting outside their cabin, celebrating. Octavia and Lincoln are the first ones to reach them with O jumping on both of them, exclaiming about how now she’ll have a brother and a sister, followed by Jasper and Monty, who’s closely followed by Raven and Wick, and then surprisingly Murphy following them.  
The camp is in celebration mode, supplemented by moonshine and a fire and a happy couple surrounded by the only family they’re ever going to need.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all! I'm sorry if it wasn't the best, this was my first try at fanfic. Xoxo


End file.
